1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-stage backrest assembly, and more particularly to a multi-stage backrest assembly for a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional backrest for a chair has a fixed structure that cannot be adjusted so as to fit the curve of a user's body ergonomically, so that the user easily feels uncomfortable when seated on the chair during a long period of time.